New Moon
by Celinarose
Summary: Ginny has a surprise for her girlfriend.


Ginny noticed that Luna was absorbed in a book again. It was far too late to be studying she thought, even though she knew Luna was trying for a Apprentice spot under Professor Firenze in Care of Magical Creatures. Besides, with the upcoming NEWTS, all of the Seventh and 'Eighth' Years had taken to spending more time at the library. Nonetheless, Ginny did not want her girlfriend to spend nearly every night staying up and studying. It was taking a toll on the latter's health.

Ginny realised that Luna had not seen her enter the room, and took the chance to sneak up from behind, and envelope the Ravenclaw in a surprise hug.

"Good evening!" she excalimed cheerily. Luna finally looked up from her book and turned to her.

"Good evening," she replied with that dazed smile of hers that made Ginny's stomach do somersaults.

"You should take a break, you know," Ginny told her, gesturing towards the pile of books. The latter was just beginning to slowly shake her head in reply, when Ginny cut her off.

"I'm not taking no for an answer! Besides, there's something I want you to see."

"Oh what's that?" Luna asked, suddenly turning her eyes to Ginny's shoulders. The redhead wondered if Luna was looking for Nargles again. Then, she continued to speak.

"I have permission from the Headmistress, too!" she exclaimed.

"Permission?" Luna asked, confused.

"It's a new moon tonight," Ginny smiled. "You'll see why that's important. It'll be a surprise for now."

Luna tilted her head to one side, in a mixture of confusion and surprise. Ginny unwrapped herself from her and walked so as to stand beside her. Then, she took Luna's arm, tugging gently. Luna stood up, following her lead.

"Come on! Let's go! Or we won't make it on time..." Ginny bit her lip. She did not want to miss the chance to see this tonight. She knew that by the next new moon, they would all be knee deep in NEWT preparations, and there would be no time at all. Besides, she wasn't sure that the Headmistress would even give them permission then.

She quickly dragged Luna across the corridors as fast as she could. "We can't be late!" she exclaimed, and so they nearly ended up running out of the doors and into the open air. Ginny took a deep breath as they stepped onto the grass and felt the breeze brush past them.

Suddenly, she heard Luna laugh from behind her. She turned around at the sound. It seemed like a long time since she had last heard it.

"What is it?" she asked. Luna just shook her head in response.

"Is this what you wanted me to see?" Luna asked, lifting her head to the shimmering skies. It was dark from the absence of the moon, but there were no clouds, just an expanse of stars. Ginny smiled at the sight.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she breathed. "But it's not all I meant. Come." She held out her hand. Luna took it, entwining their fingers together. Ginny blushed slightly at the gesture, glad the Luna could not see it in the darkness.

The two witches walked ahead, with Ginny leading them towards the Black Lake. Once they reached it's edges, Ginny sat down on the grass, motioning for Luna to do the same. They stared together at the blackened depths of the nearly still waters in front of them.

"It's almost time," Ginny whispered. "Look!" She pointed near the center of the lake, where a small, dim light was glowing. The little orb of light soon grew brighter, seeming to rise towards the surface until almost the whole lake was aglow.

Then, there was a splash, as they saw a few figures rise up out of the water, holding the orb of light in the center of them. Soon enough, many other heads popped up beside them, their features only half lit by the orb.

"They're the merpeople of the Lake," Ginny explained, seeing Luna's wide eyes, filled with wonder. As she spoke, on of the figures turned towards them momentarily. Then, seeming to be content, it turned back to face the orb.

Within moments, they saw the orb being lifted up, held towards the sky. It was shimmering, much like the stars themselves. In fact, it looked as if someone had shrunk the whole night sky, condensing it into a small space. It was a beautiful reflection of what was above.

As they watched in awe, one of the the merpeople began to swim towards the orb, until she suddenly sprung off the water and jumped _over_ the orb. Her silhouette seemed frozen in time for that one moment, when she was in the air, right above the beautiful glow. She fell back into the water with a graceful dive that created ripples. The witches could see the next figure already preparing to jump.

Looking at the scene unfolding in front of her, Ginny began to explain in a soft voice. "A few days before the Christmas break last year, I was walking here to get some peace and quiet. As I neared, however, I saw a figure lying on the grass whimpering sadly. I saw it was one of the younger mermaids." Ginny paused for a breath, and taking a moment to turn away from the wonder of the merpeople, faced Luna. "She had somehow ended up wandering too far, but being out of water, her magic was drained, and she could not return. So I took her back."

Luna was frowning slightly in confusion, but her expression soon turned to one of pure happiness instead.

"They thanked me profusely for saving her, and after some difficulty in communicating, somehow told me that I would not be harmed if I chose to visit them on a new moon's night. They would let down their wards and barriers for me. I did visit, once, twice, and almost every month since then. It...this ritual... never ceases to amaze me," Ginny continued, her eyes back to the scene unfurling in front of them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier," she added apologetically. "I had neither the Headmistress' permission, nor the merpeople's. Until tonight."

She suddenly felt the familiar warmth of Luna's body, as the latter pulled her closer. Ginny smiled, feeling the happiness and contentment radiate from Luna, and fill her own self.

And that was how they sat through the night of one new moon; arms entwined, eyes full of wonder, and hearts brimming with love and joy.

 ** _Notes:_**

 ** _For the Dreamcatcher Challenge at The Golden Snitch! Prompt: Write about a known Quidditch player. (Ginny Weasley)_**

 ** _Also for the Through the Universe Challenge. Prompt: Ginny/Luna_**

 ** _And for the Ollivander's Wand shop. Prompt: Write about the mermaids of the Black Lake._**

 ** _For the Pride Month Challenge. Prompt: Happiness_**


End file.
